


Raindrops on Roses

by fiendishkitty



Series: My Favorite Things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishkitty/pseuds/fiendishkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam muses about Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops on Roses

Watching Dean snake someone at pool is a beautiful thing. He’s got it down to an art. Lean against the table to look tipsy. Stumble over his own feet to look drunk. Take a shot of whiskey. Spit it into an empty beer bottle (a trick he learned from watching Coyote Ugly, but will never admit to). Take a corner pocket shot. Miss. Rinse and repeat until there’s at least a thou on the line. Then cut them off at the knees.

I love watching from the sidelines, making my own bets, pretending like I don’t know exactly how this is gonna go down. I especially like doing it in the more liberal towns. In those towns I get to up the ante. I get to put myself, my company, my time, my body in the bet. Dean always wins his prize.

I’m starting to enjoy random diner experiences as well. Dean is always just so happy when he has a plate of artery clogging heart attack in front of him. It’s not necessarily a pleasant thing to watch him eat, it’s just nice to see him that thrilled with something so simple. I guess when you spend forty years in hell, a cheeseburger and fries is like heaven.

Don’t even get me started on when we’re at Bobby’s for the random day or two of R&R. He helps Bobby with the cars while we’re there. Sliding underneath them. Climbing inside them. Taking them apart. Piecing them back together. Getting all sweaty and dirty and greasy. Hottest fucking thing in the world. Gah!

The best thing though, is when he’s driving. His hands sliding along the steering wheel. His legs casually spread under the dash. The radio playing loud as we cruise down the highway, the blacktop gliding smoothly under the tires. He sings along loudly and badly with AC/DC, Zeppelin, 80’s Metallica. He is so in his element behind the wheel of the Impala, his baby. Dean is never more beautiful then when he is driving. That’s when I love him most.

That’s my favorite.


End file.
